


Chasing Your Ghosts

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonard was alive, but it wouldn'treallybe him without some melodrama, right?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Chasing Your Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! Unbeta'ed, as per usual for my tumblr fics.
> 
> Prompt: Kisses shared under an umbrella.

~*~

Leonard didn’t like rain. It blurred the world into hazy watercolor smears overlaid in gray. It was depressing. _He_ was depressing.

There was something bittersweet about dying and coming back to life and realizing that only two people in the entire world had cared. All in all, it was two more than he’d really expected.

He wasn’t even sure what he was doing, why he was out in the rain with his sister’s gold umbrella. Maybe it was just the fact that he _was_ that kind of dramatic asshole. There was something perfectly ridiculous about standing in front of his own empty grave. In the rain. His name engraved in stone.

That was Brontë levels of dramatic. He ate that shit up.

Still, being dramatic in the rain only held up so long as his feet were dry.

Awareness prickled over the back of his neck, and he closed his eyes, a small smile crossing his face. “Barry. Nice to know I still warrant a visit.”

Barry stepped up to Leonard’s side, and Leonard magnanimously shifted his umbrella over to cover them both. “What world are you from?”

Leonard raised his eyebrows and glanced at Barry. “I only know one world.”

Barry blinked, and then actually turned to look at him for the first time. He seemed frozen in place.

…Leonard kept that pun to himself.

“Snart?” Barry asked, and his voice was all wrong, shaky and choked.

“Original flavor.” Leonard faced Barry with a flourish and let him look his leisure. He didn’t expect Barry to dig his fingers into Leonard’s jacket and yank him forward.

The umbrella fell from Leonard’s numb grip, his heart surging hard into his throat. Barry’s mouth on his was all hot, panicked desperation, and Leonard cupped Barry’s face in his gloved hands, not above stealing a little more time before Barry realized what he was doing.

Sparks flew from where they touched as Barry snatched the umbrella from the ground and held it over their heads again. His eyes were red-rimmed, but focused. “There’s been… so much.”

Leonard tested the waters, sliding his fingers over Barry’s so they could hold the umbrella steady together. “We could get a coffee. Talk all about it.”

The smile Barry gifted him was trembling at the corners, but sincere. “I’d like that.”

Maybe, Leonard thought as they looked at each other, neither of them moving under the weight of the potential between them. Just maybe, three people had missed him, after all.

_~*~_


End file.
